Beauty and the Animagus
by Greek Re-writer
Summary: So this is a cross over between Disney and Hogwarts inspired by this series of artwork I chanced on Tumblr: I hope you enjoy this rewrite of the classic Beauty and the Beast (Reviews are always welcomed)
1. Chapter 1

Note:

So this is an AU where DISNEY meets Hogwarts. The wonderful picture this story was based on can be found on tumblr at disney-licious post/81699139577/x (I would insert the picture or the link but I can't seem to do it ARGGHHH)

In case there was any doubt, Belle is in Ravenclaw and Adam (aka Beast) is in Slytherin. I always wondered what a pair from this house would turn out so I hope you have fun with this _rewrite_ of Beauty and the Beast.

If inspiration strikes, I might write other follow ups according the same series of pictures this one came from. (I'm inching towards Tarzan & Jane just because they look so adorable)

* * *

Prologue: Belle

_In a small town in France_

'Oh papa, I can't wait to get to Hogwarts! Away from this small provincial town' Belle sang happily as she packed the last of her things into her trunk.

'Well there isn't anything bad living in a small town. I live here darling. Are you quite sure you will be alright _ma cherie?_ Hogwarts is rather far isn't it? I would rather you went to somewhere closer'. Maurice continued to grumble under his breath while he scouted around to make sure his only daughter has collected all that she needs. He spotted one of her first year textbooks lying in a corner and as he whipped out his wand to direct the textbook into the already heaving trunk full of books in the centre of the room, he could still hear Belle humming to herself.

He tried to calm himself down from the thought of his daughter, who looked so much like her deceased mother, so far from him. Perhaps some of his worry registered on his wrinkled face, because Belle came over and gave him a hug.

'Papa, of course I'll miss you. But you know the muggles in the town think we are a little funny. I'd never fit in with them. Now, I will finally meet people like me, I'll have a grand adventure!' Belle never felt more relieved knowing that she'll be away from the townspeople who always looked at her strangely. She did feel sorry for leaving her father behind while she was away at Hogwarts. She gazed at the slightly dishevelled wizard who has age written on his jovial face and wished she could bring her father to Hogwarts. Not that he'll be a brilliant student, her father was a little scatter-brained and more than a little clumsy around the house as it is. Belle couldn't imagine him tottering around in Hogwarts as a student, much less now as a rather old chubby wizard. With a deep sigh, she turned her attention back to her luggage and made a last minute mental check of all her things: Books – Checked, Wand – Checked, Clock & clothing – Checked, Owl – Checked. She was too thinking to herself she didn't realised her father was talking to her again.

'I thought you were doing fine with the villagers! That boy, what's his name? Gasbon? Gaston! I thought you fancied him. He seems like a fine fellow.' Maurice blinked at his daughter through his rather large pair of glasses, which made him looked like a curious sort of bug.

'Papa, he is really awful. I can't believe he is in Hogwarts! I wouldn't think it was possible for him to be a wizard. His parents seemed like normal muggles. Fancy him being a muggle born wizard.' In fact, the only magical thing Gaston seem to be able to do was to grow larger and larger. Belle gave herself a shake to dislodge the unpleasant thoughts of Gaston following her to Hogwarts. Well, she can handle his taunts about her father being _funny_ and his constant mean comments about her reading_,_ she can handle him in Hogwarts.

Before she knew it, she was on the Hogwarts Express waving goodbye to her father as platform nine and three quarters became a distant speck. Just as she settled down to her seat, the door to her compartment slide open and a beautiful brunette with a rather large cat entered followed by a slight but elegant looking girl holding a sketch pad asking if they could join her.

* * *

Chapter 1: Three Years Later

'Belle, your Yeti is outside the common room again.' Blonde, fair and usually even tempered, Aurora was Belle's roommate along with Jasmine and Jane. Belle sighed to herself as she put down her textbook (The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 4, Belle was reading ahead) and headed towards the Ravenclaw portrait. Three years ago when she was sorted to Ravenclaw and Gaston to Gryffindor, she thought that would be the last she would see of him. Unfortunately, Gaston decided that instead of bullying and taunting her like he used to, he found worse form of torture. He _liked_ her. Positively followed her around much to her friends' initial amusement, well now that he is stalking her into her third year, none of her friends found it funny anymore.

Lounging against the stone wall beside the Ravenclaw common room, Gaston attempted to look as manly as he could managed. His fan club of a trio of Hufflepuff girls sighed appreciatively from down the corridor. He immediately perked up when he saw Belle climbing out of the portrait.

'Belle, I knew you missed me! I would have entered your common room but the picture insisted me solve some ridiculous puzzle.' As he sauntered towards her, Belle didn't bother to mask her annoyance and rolled her eyes. He might have finally stopped growing and put those muscles to good use in the Quidditch team but Belle knew Gaston remained the same childish boy of her childhood.

'Gaston, I don't miss you at all. I really don't want to see you anymore. Can't you just go off with one of your fans and leave me in peace?' Belle exclaimed furiously. Honestly she had better things to do, like Professor Flitwick's bonus assignment on Defensive Charms, than talk to Gaston. With that thought, she spun around and was going to head straight back to the common room, when she was blocked by Gaston's brawny arm.

'Come on, Belle. We come from the same town. Of course you'd like me and we'll be a natural couple!' Gaston reasoned, and leaned precariously closer to Belle. Without thinking, Belle whipped out her wand and pointed it straight at him to increase the distance between her and his chest. Before she could come up with a cutting reply to Gaston, a female voice taunted from behind them.

'Really, Gaston. Get any closer to Belle and I'd show you a couple of trick without a wand you'll regret.' The voice came from an Asian girl whom Belle recognise as Mulan. Mulan was from Gryffindor, like Gaston, but ever since Belle helped her during one of their potions class in the first year, Mulan was a staunch friend. Belle was grateful for her intervention as Gaston backed off slowly. Mulan was renounced for being one of the best Defense against the Dark Arts students in their year, while non-magically, she was one of the best street fighter who allegedly managed to knockout Gaston back in their second year. Gaston never spoke of the event and Belle had a hunch that he was planning something really stupid against her when Mulan overheard and deterred him with a good fight.

'Goodbye Gaston' Belle said firmly before turning to give Mulan a grateful hug as Gaston retreated furiously down the corridor.

'I don't know what I'll do without you if you didn't walk down this way' Belle confessed.

'Probably hexed Gaston so badly he'll never leave the recovery ward', chimed a voice from the Ravenclaw entrance. Jane climbed out and gave Belle a wry smile. Mulan chuckled in agreement before waving goodbye and heading for training with a fifth year senior Shang. Jane and Belle shared a knowing smile between themselves.

'How long do you think Shang will take to realise Mulan is only pretending she needs training with him?' Jane asked as the two girls returned back to the common room.

'He probably knows but the two of them are using it as an excuse to see each other' Belle replied with humour warming her voice.

The school term just started and Belle hasn't familiarised her time table. As she settled back to her couch with her textbook, she glanced through her time table on the arm of the couch: Transfiguration with Slytherin after Herbology with Gryffindor. It looks Friday isn't going to be that wonderful a day.

She didn't realise just how badly it will turn out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Animagus

NOTE: Thanks for all the reviews so far~! I have started an internship so updating might be a little slow but I think I'm getting a good hang of the schedule so *fingers crossed*

Anyway, someone asked if I know who is the original artist of the picture which this story is based on. Well I don't T.T But if anyone has a clue... **PLEASE TELL**. I would love to follow the artist on tumblr/deviantart/where-ever. 3 I hope you enjoyed this update! Plot is brewing slowly. *Bubbles slowly*

* * *

Chapter 2: Herbology

It was a shaping out to be a tiresome Friday with Professor Sprout assigning them all a foot long essay in the first week of school on Mandrakes and their properties. That was just discounting all the attempts that Gaston was making to get Belle's attention during class. He was so distracting Milo secretly put a silencing charm on him which was rather hilarious since Gaston was so distraught over the loss of his voice, he excused himself rather dramatically (and voicelessly) to leave for the hospital wing before Milo and the neighbouring table could stop giggling to themselves and underdo his charm.

Gaston's original partner, Tarzan, joined Belle and Jane's table instead. Belle found his rather nice though surprisingly quiet (perhaps compared to Gaston's overbearing presence). Jane on the other hand, was probably a little more disconcerted by the presence of their new rather muscular partner and seemed even clumsier than before.

'Jane you really ought to be more careful!' Belle exclaimed just as Jane turned and bumped into the mortar on the table which would have landed with yet other resounding crash had Tarzan not caught it in time.

'Oh! Oh dear. So sorry! And… ehm… thanks. Again.' Jane stuttered and apologised with an embarrassed look on her already blushing face. Tarzan just smiled and leaned in close to put the mortar back on the table. Belle standing on the other side of the table attempting to sketch her puffapodsimply shook her head with hid a small smile as she bent over to finish her sketch.

Jane who was previously slightly mesmerized by Tarzan's blue eyes, suddenly registered just how close she and Tarzan were standing and was immediately flustered into taking too many steps back that she collided with a potted plant along the side of the greenhouse. She managed to catch the plant to set it right but then to her horror the plant had coiled its branches around her hand and is refusing to let go. She let out a loud gasp of horror before attempting to struggle against the creeping hold the plant was having on her.

Belle finally having completed her sketch looked up to see her friend struggling in an entangled in a mess and was rushing over to Jane was red in the face from her struggles. Before she could reach, for the first time throughout the lesson, she head Tarzan's voice.

'Jane stop struggling!' Tarzan was right behind her and placed a calming hand on Jane's back before repeating firmly to Jane to tell her to stop struggling.

'What? Are you nuts? Stop-? Umph-!' Jane obviously on the verge of panic, widen her eyes at Tarzan's apparent crazy suggestion, and kept tugging at the plant and looked to Belle with a look in need of desperate help.

Realization dawned on Belle suddenly as she warned 'Jane stop! It is the devi-'

But she was cut off with a sudden flash of bright light and heat coming from behind Jane. Tarzan was pointing his wand at the devil's snare and had been waiting for a clear shot right at the heart of the plant. Jane who had been pulling with all her might against the plant was suddenly released, and she stumbled and fell straight back into Tarzan who promptly caught her.

'Jane! Are you alright? It's the devil's snare. The more you struggle, the harder it grips! Look your sleeves are ripped and oh- you're bleeding!' Belle rushed to her side and was examining her wounds when Professor Spout, who finally noticed that the commotion was due to genuine trouble and not clumsiness, came over and gave a quick look over Jane.

'Well good thing the cuts aren't deep. I think Madam Pomphrey would be able to fix you up in a moment. I did warn the class at the beginning of lesson to stay away from the plants along the back and side of the green house. Alright, if you aren't too shocked to walk to the hospital wing, perhaps-'

'I'll do it Professor!' Belle immediately offered and gathered both Jane's and her own belongings and gingerly held Jane. Jane still seemed a little stunned and couldn't take her eyes off Tarzan as Belle led her out of class, Jane turned back several times to as though she wanted to say something to Tarzan but didn't manage to choke out the words in time.

_In the hospital ward  
_Jane's cuts were healed in a thrice by the ever efficient Madam Pomphrey, and before they left the hospital wing Jane regained her senses and began an animated and rather dramatic recount of what happened to Belle.

'I can't believe I didn't think it was a devil's snare! I just- I just- then suddenly he was behind me, and there was light! I didn't realised the blasted plant had let go and I pulled-! And oh I can't believe he- and I didn't fall! He caught me! What I can't believe- all this time'

Jane was probably in need of a strong cup of calming tea before her sentences were coherent again thought Belle, and no prizes for who is the 'he' she'll be ranting about over the next few days. Belle chuckled slightly to herself but Jane was still busy with her monologue to have noticed.

Unnoticed by either of the girls, was Gaston just around the corner of the hospital wing when he heard their familiar voices. He overheard Jane's rather jumbled recollection of events and was rather infuriated to hear someone else's great deed being discussed, although he hasn't figured who he was.

'SO who is this he you both are talking about?' demanded Gaston and he strided down towards them.

'Why, Tarzan of course!' Jane frowned at Gaston and his sudden presence. Belle rolled her eyes in irritation and would have tugged Jane along and away but Gaston dogged their heels.

'Tarzan you say? That bloke isn't much of a talker or of any useful.' Gaston said with much distain in an attempt to dissuade any further comment on anyone else but him. Before he could launch into _his_ recall of how his wonderful voice was back Belle cut in.

'Well, he was of great help! And I like him a lot better than you. He saved Jane! Now, please go away, we have another class to get to.' With that, both Jane and Belle sent reproving glares at Gaston before making their way back to Ravenclaw's common room to gather their Transfiguration things.

Gaston however, was deep in thought. A very rare event but Belle's rather heated defense of Tarzan gave him… an idea. 'Well if I saved Belle, now she'd definitely like me better.' Gaston thought out loud and a sly grin crept onto his face.


End file.
